yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Hậu Giới
"Burning Abyss" là một trong hai Nhóm bài TCG độc quyền được ra mắt trong Duelist Alliance, cùng với Nhóm bài U.A Tạo hình The archetype is based on ''Inferno'', the first part of Dante Alighieri's 14th-century epic poem ''Divine Comedy''. The current Main Deck monsters are named after members of the Malebranche who guard the Malebolge – the fifth Bolgia of the Eighth Circle of Hell. They are known for their ruthless cruelty, and are responsible for the punishment of corrupt politicians by holding them under a boiling lake of pitch. Lối chơi Cho đến nay, tất cả quái thú "Burning Abyss" trong Bộ bài Chính đều là Fiend-Loại hệ ÁM Cấp sao 3, và chia sẻ ba Hiệu ứng: chúng đều bị hủy nếu người chơi điều khiển quái thú khác quái thú "Burning Abyss", có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ tay nếu người chơi không điều khiển Bài Phép/Bẫy nào và hiệu ứng thứ ba được kích hoạt nếu chúng bị đưa xuống Mộ bài và có thể kích hoạt thông qua hiệu ứng đưa lần lượt từ đầu Bộ bài xuống Mộ bài ("Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" là ngoại lệ vì nó không có hiệu ứng thứ ba) Sử dùng "Tour Guide From the Underworld" để tim bất kỳ quái thú "Burning Abyss" nào hoặc sử dụng "Crane Crane" để Triệu hồi chúng từ Mộ bài. Hiệu ứng của chúng sẽ bị phủ nhận nên chúng sẽ không bị hủy bởi Condition hiệu ứng của chúng. Điều này cũng giúp bạn có thể overlay trong Hạng sao 3 Khả năng phủ sân của nhóm bài này làm nó là một Bộ bài Hạng sao 3 mạnh. Chúng có thể thực hiện Triệu hồi Xyz Hạng sao 3 rất nhanh mà vẫn duy trì lợi thế tay của người chơi. Tương tự nhưng Lightsworns], loại Bộ bài này yêu cầu quái thú có ở trong Mộ bài cho hiệu ứng của nó, nhưng sự đưa bài từ Bộ bài xuống Mộ của nó là nhiều sự điều khiển hơn so với "Lightswrons". Điều này khiến chúng mạnh hơn nếu kết hợp với "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" như bạn sẽ dễ dàng đưa nó xuống Mộ bài. Với lợi thế tay rất thuận lợi, sự thiếu may mắn khi rút bài sẽ không quá nghiêm trọng và nó giúp bạn access to toolbox cards. Điểm yếu Vì cốt lõi của Bộ bài là quái thú Hệ ÁM, chúng rất dễ bị hạn chế trước "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror". Ngoài ra, do chúng phụ thuộc vào Mộ bài, những lá bài như "Soul Drain" và "Debunk" là mối đe dọa lớn. Cuối cùng, do chúng bị hủy nếu có một quái thú không phải "Burning Abyss" ở trên phần sân của bạn, đối thủ của bạn có thể làm gián đoạn bạn với lá bài như "Ojama Trio" (hoặc bài hiệu ứng khác mà đặt Tokens lên sân bạn), "Santa Claws"(hoặc quái thú khác mà chúng có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc Biệt lên phần sân của bạn), và "Creature Swap" (hoặc bài hiệu ứng khác mà trao đổi quái thú của họ đến phần sân của bạn). Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Thể_loại:Archetype Thể_loại:Burning Abyss Thể_loại:TCG